One Night
by FoxyestWolf
Summary: A short shot that will never be continued Riku/OC


"_**Can I come home!?"**_ I text my older sister as I walk behind a young silver haired man.

I sound childish and stupid, but I can't help it for I have this growing sense of dread every time I go on a date. Yes, you heard me right, I am on a date with a very nice young man, but I am so nervous I am just looking for a way to worm myself out of this. My neon scarf is tied around my right wrist and the other end is around his left due to this overly crowded street we are walking down. My phone vibrates in my hand, but before I can open the message my date takes my phone form my hand, shuts it and puts it into his pocket.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" I inquire hotly only to have a devil's smirk and teal eyes catch my eye.

"Your sisters gave me a warning before we left. I don't plan on you ending this date so soon." Riku teases as he pushes his bangs out of his eyes and continues to lead me down the sidewalk.

I glare at the back of his head as I try to figure out how to get my phone back. Riku's a nice guy, I've actually hung out with him a lot before, even skipped out on blind dates to go help with projects he was working on, but this, this was my baby sister and her boyfriend's idea. I'll admit I like him, but I already know this is going to end badly for one if not both of us.

My strides become a bit longer as I try to get a little closer to him. I have never in my life stuck my hand in a man's pants pocket before, but at this moment I'm willing to try anything. My fingers barely brush the stitching of his pocket before he pulls me into his side making me freeze completely as I stare forward like a deer in the headlights of a car.

"Do you really dislike me so much that you need a lie to get away from me?" Riku inquires and I can't help, but drop my head in shame for I've already hurt him without even wanting to.

"I just…I don't dislike you…just uncomfortable" I murmur softly trying to make myself smaller than I already am.

He squeezes my shoulders and I can't help, but to loathe myself for the way I am. My scarf is now just dangling from his wrist, but I don't feel the need to remove it from my wrist or his. Riku tugs my hand, the one I had tried to slip into his pocket, into his hand before pulling my arm around his lower back and placing my palm against his side.

I know my face is as read as his favorite little charm like earring and I blush harder as my hand acts on its own and closes around a small portion of his white shirt. It's a bad nervous habit of mine and I feel like I'm invading his space, but he won't let go at all. I never imagined I'd end up on a date with someone younger than me for I'm normally paired up with someone older.

Riku leads me into the park which is far less crowded and really the exercise is good for maintaining stamina. I just can't seem to understand, after spending over an hour in a restaurant, and another hour and a half in a movie theater, why he still wants to hang out with me. I open my mouth to say something only to have something cold and wet hit my nose and I look up at the darkening sky.

Riku looks up and we stop walking as we just stare at the sky above us. Without any other warning signs it starts to rain heavily and I squeal as Riku ushers me under a small canopy with a bench underneath. He chuckles lightly as I stare wide eyed at the down pour of rain.

"I had no idea you squeaked like a fox kit." I can hear the laughter in Riku's voice as my face burns.

"Sh-sh-shut up! I wasn't expecting it to rain so suddenly!" I shout unnecessarily seeing as we can't get very far from one another due to my scarf.

"It's rather cute, you know." I almost face palm the ground at that sudden statement.

"Shouldn't I be the one calling you cute, seeing as I'm older?" I mumble only to have him laugh whole heartedly at me.

My heart flutters and a small glimpse of hope rises within me that maybe, just maybe I haven't screwed this whole date up in one way or another. I don't normally make others laugh at all, but instead make them pout, argue, upset or even make them mad with me in one way or another. I can still hear Kelsey's bold and suppose to be encouraging words of wisdom as I was getting dressed for this occasion.

_"He's fucking hot, so don't screw this up!"_

I can't say her statement isn't true, for he is hot, but I still think he could do better than me. With that little thought my little bubble of hope pops and I flop down onto the bench in disgust. Riku doesn't miss a beat as he sits down beside me and drapes his arm over my shoulder.

"My sisters….they forced you on the worst date you've even had….." I mumble lowly only to have Riku pull me into his side.

"No one forced me into this. It's true they pestered me about asking you out, but not even someone I highly respect can force me to do something against my will. And this is not the worst date I've had. It's actually been rather fun when you opened up." Riku informed me calmly and that little voice in my head says he's lying.

"You're just saying that to make me think I haven't screwed this whole date up." I snap unintentionally as I glare at the ground only to have him force me into looking up at him.

"You haven't screwed anything up. Why you always come to that conclusion, is beyond me." Riku told me softly before ruffling my hair.

I can't help the evil little smirk that works its way onto my lips as I take both of my hands and scrub them through the top part of his hair. He laughs as he catches my wrists and removes my hands from his hair. His hands slip down from my wrists to take my small hands into his large ones.

"I'll have hell trying to get a comb through my hair now. Why are your hands so cold?" Riku inquires losing the playful tone as he tries to warm my hands.

"The rain probably, every time I stick them in water they get cold a few minutes later." I state thoughtfully, but he doesn't let go of my hands and instead rubs his fingers against the backside of them.

"Are you cold?" he inquires worry flashing through his teal irises which takes me by surprise.

"Sorta, but it's not like we have anything dry with us." I reply not really thinking about what I was saying.

The next thing I know I'm in his lap with his arms around me as if to protect me from something. I can feel my face burning as the blood rushes to pool in my cheeks. Riku shows no indication of letting me go or that he's seen me blush and I'm quite thankful for that.


End file.
